Tsukimori to Tsuchiura
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Chapter updated!Tsukimori Rin,known as the Ms.Seiso Gakuin.Lot of Guys had crush on her...well...but they never try to confess,b'coz she already had a very possesive boyfriend.Entering the school's competition,she finally learned having friends
1. Chapter 1

_I don't have to say it. Everyone knows I don't own La Corda._

---

Seiso Gakuen, a school which was divided to two departments. General Ed and Music Ed. Today, the school has been noiser than usual. The students were talking about the upcoming 'Concours'. All of them were wondering who would be chosen. But the topic didn't take them longer… especially the General Ed, they thought it wasn't their business. Meanwhile, the Music students' attention turned to the girl who had just arrived. She was their Miss Seiso, though she never remembered to join a contest in that sort, but the whole students had chosen her along with Yunoki-senpai, their Mr. Seiso. Their charismatics made the losers unable to comment anything. Although Yunoki-senpai was kind, but the Miss Seiso was very different than him. She was 'a little' too anti-social.

"Look! That's Tsukimori-san!"

"Whoa, she looks beautiful as always…"

"Urgh, I wish she were my girlfriend."

"Sh, watch your mouth. Tsuchiura might hear us."

"Tsuchiura? You mean Tsuchiura Ryotaro from Gen Ed?"

"Who else?"

"Ehh??? So the gossip is true?!"

"No doubt. I saw them walked together in a park."

"Oww, too bad…I hope they break up soon…"

"Shh…"

---

A blue-haired girl walked silently. She heard the entire conversation. That was why she hated the fact that the way to the school's front door was too far from gate. Because of that, she had to overhear the same conversation everytime and everyday. The conversation always made her mood turn bad from the morning. She looked at her cellphone. She was a little too late today, she had no time to practice. She sighed as she made her way to the front door.

"Mo-Move!" She startled when hearing someone yelling. She turned her head to find a girl was running into her and...

THUMP!

"Ouch!" The girl who bumped into her rubbed her head. The blue-haired girl stared at her. Black uniform… A General student?

"Go-Gomen nasai!! I'm in rush so…" She apologized as she gave her hand. But the blue-haired didn't take her offer and stood by herself. She brushed her skirt, took her bag and violin case then her eyes set on her…"Be careful next time." She said coolly then walked away. The red-haired girl looked at her until she disappeared from her eyes.

Whoa, she has a bad attitude, though she's beautiful. The red-haired girl thought mentally.

TENG! TENG!

The girl gasped when she realized the bell rang.

"No Way!!" Then she ran as fast as she could to her class.

---

A blue-haired girl sat silently, ignoring the noise her class made. Their teacher didn't come today so they were free until break time. She looked at her cellphone. Then she stood up, took her violin case and headed to practice room. She would make sure she would come back before the break time over.

---

A red-haired girl was walking with green-haired guy, both made their way to the Music Building. The girl had been punished because she did not complete her homework. She was told to bring the things to the next class which was 2-A.

Meanwhile, the guy almost made the girl fall from stairs. Whilst saving her,the things fell from her arms and splattered. In that case, he was willing to help her bring the things to class 2-A.

When they arrived at the building, they received stares from all the music students. It was odd for regular student to be walking around in the music building.

The green-haired boy glaced at the students frowning. "Huh… I don't know why but I always feel a strange aura whenever I come here…"

"Not just that, they always look like thinking we're strange." He added.

"Hmm…maybe it's because the Music Ed and General Ed have a big difference between each other. I feel like we're not in the same school anymore." The girl replied.

"But I'm glad I'm not Music Student."

"Why?"

"I don't like those scarfs." The guy replied.

The girl only made an ah-it-explains-it-then look as she opened the 2-A's door. All of the 2-A students' attention turned to them, especially to the green-haired boy.

"Yo, Tsuchiura. Looking for Tsukimori again?"

"Too bad. She's not in here at the moment." The other added grinning.

"Nope. I just drop this things." The guy, Tsuchiura replied calmly. Then the music students noticed the girl beside him.

"Who is it, Tsuchiura?"

"Huh?" Tsuchiura turned his head to the girl beside him.

"Wait! Don't say you're coming to break up with Tsukimori!" The male students jumped into their own conclusion.

"Huh?" Tsuchiura quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?? That's good! I've been meaning to get Tsukimori!"

"Yeah!" The male students cheered. But then they stopped when they noticed a dark aura surrounded them. The red-haired girl lifted her head to find the aura was from no one but Tsuchiura. His eyes were signaling that he was ready to kill those students. The girl gave the things quickly then dragged Tsuchiura out of area, so that there wouldn't be any massacre.

"Thank you for helping me, uhm…"

"Tsuchiura. Tsuchiura Ryotaro, 2-5." Tsuchiura replied.

"Tsuchiura-kun. I'm Hino Kahoko, 2-2. I didn't expect you to ave a girlfriend especially a Music student after what you said." Kahoko said giggling as Tsuchiura blushed.

"How is she?"

"Ah, well…she's a little shy to befriend someone, but she's kind once you get to know her." Tsuchiura replied rubbing his head.

"Whoa. I want to meet her soon…" Kahoko said smiling.

"Sure. I'll introduce you to her later." Tsuchiura replied smiling.

"That's a promise then."

"Oops, gotta go. I have to change class now." Tsuchiura said when he looked at his watch.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry to hold you."

"No, it's okay." Tsuchiura waved then he walked away.

_Hmm…Tsukimori…I think I've heard the name…_ Kahoko stood there for a while. "Nah, that's not a problem anyway…" She said as she made her way to her class as well.

---

**A/N:** There. A short prologue. Btw, this isn't YAOI!!!! Make sure you know that!!

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I never own La Corda, but I own the 'Kizuna'

---

Kahoko threw herself to her bed with a troubled face. She was so tired today and regretted coming to Music Department. She just couldn't believe all things that happened. Who knew that she met a fairy which she wasn't very sure existed. Thus she became involved into something she did not want to participate in. Kahoko sighed deeply, frowning as she was thinking about the problem. She had talked to the teacher who in the end didn't solve the problem at all. So how could she out of this concours problem?

_'Your' violin and my magic...  
_  
Kahoko's eyes opened upon remembered the fairy's word.

_'Your' violin and my magic...  
_  
Kahoko lifted her body as she looked to her –untouched desk. She'd tried to forget that the desk ever existed and now the fairy reminded her. Kahoko got up and walked slowly to a desk near her bed. She opened it and took a key. She stared at the untouched desk for a while.

_'Your' violin..._

My violin...

_I shouldn't open this. When I finally forget it, when I finally can regain my life..._ Kahoko tried to remain herself but she couldn't.

_Isn't this what 'he' wanted?! His last wish!  
_  
The little words the fairy said were enough to make her remember everything she didn't want to. Kahoko inserted the key hesitately and opened it slowly. She picked out a red case and placed it on her bed. The red case... the last thing she received from him...

Kahoko brought the case to her lap, wrapped her arms around it. Her and his precious thing...'his' violin...'her' violin...

Tears began to roll down from Kahoko's face as she began to remember the memories she had with 'him'. The very dear person to her. After two hours of crying, Kahoko wiped her tears and placed the case on her desk. She kissed it then went to her bed. She would ask the fairy about the connection tomorrow.

---

"Hey, little fairy. Please come out." Kahoko called.

"It's Lili! And what? Do you finally agree?!" Lili said excitedly but then the happy face gone when he looked at her sad one.

"I... I want to ask you something." Kahoko said as she smiled sheepishly. Lili nodded as Kahoko sat down.

"Ne, how did you know 'him'?" Kahoko asked suddenly.

"..." Lili silenced, but Kahoko knew he needed time to answer that, just like her if someone asked like that.

---

_"Hey, you're the legendary fairy, right? What are you doing in here?"_

"!...You...you can see me???"

"Err, yeah...why?"

"Whoa! I'm so happy! It's been a long time since someone can see me even I use invisible magic. Hey, I'm Lili and you?"

"Eichi. Kizuna Eichi."

"Eichi, eh? I like you. Let's become friends."

"Sure."

---

"Your girlfriend?"

"Nope. She's not my girlfriend... yet."

"Oh whatever, you like her anyway, right? And so what is with her?"

"Hmm... she can't play any instrument but I bet she's the person you're searching for."

"She seems interesting. When can I meet her?"

"She'll attend this school a month later in the General Ed, though. You can meet her sooner."

"I can't wait! What's her name?"

"Kaho. Hino Kahoko."

"Hino Kahoko, eh? I'll remember that."

"Oh, and Lili. Can this I give this 'violin' to her?"

"Sure. If you think she's the right person."  
  
---

"..."

"Lili?"

"Oh, eh."

"I asked you..."

"Err...well...I met him by coincidence." Lili answered smiling sheepishly.

"I see..."

---

_"Hey, Kaho. I have a surprise to show you when you attend High School."_

"What is it?"

"It won't be a surprise if I told you, right?"

"Urgh! You make me want to become a High Student now."

"Haha, be patient okay? You still have a test to go on."

---

"Kaho. How about if you try playing the violin?"

"Huh? What you suddenly said that. But I don't know, maybe I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"My sense in music isn't good."

"You just have to practice. You have a talent actually."

"How can you tell that?"

"You know I have a strong feeling."

"Hmph. Maybe I'll try it later."

"That's good. Tell me so I can teach you."

---

"Playing the violin, eh? I think it's not bad?"

"So? Do you agree?"

Kahoko shook her head, "I don't know. I can't play the violin and still need time to practice."

"That's okay. It's enough if you want to play it." Kahoko looked questioningly at Lili. "Because that violin that was made by me and Kizuna Eichi is special."

"Eh?"

---

**A/N: **So how? Do you confuse now? Err...I'm kinda hard to express Kahoko's feeling, so sorry if it sucked. Anyway, I'll try to do my best for my four fanfictions of La Corda. Until know they have been the best of my list (because the Naruto's didn't't have a BETA-Reader, so the reader bored to read the stupid grammar I have Xp) I have many reasons to say why I'm making this chapter, but I got tired to type. So, see nexr chapter and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_I never thought I'd continue to write this story…anyway La Corda isn't mine._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…"

"…"

Hino gulped nervously. She stared at the girl in front her who quietly took care of her bruised fingers. It was only a small accident that threw her into this awkward situation.

FLASHBACK.

_Hino's walk to her school was complete silence. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about her accompaniment._

'What should I do? I don't know anyone who is willingly to…'

She thought for a while before deciding, 'I'll try to ask Tsukimori if she can help.'

She quickened her pace, heading towards the Music Building. It was a good thing she woke up early or she wouldn't have made it here. Her lips curved up into a smile when she noticed a particular blue-haired girl walking toward the backyard.

"Tsukimori!" She called. The other violinist stopped in her tracks and turned around. Hino was about to head towards her when she saw a potted-plant fall from above.

"Abunai!" She yelled as she pushed Tsukimori away. Seconds passed, the sound of a shattering pot was heard.

The red-haired violinist let out a sigh and quickly withdrew her hand from the ground. "Ouch, I did it…" She blew her fingers, trying to reduce the pain from the ground.

She startled when the other suddenly pulled her fingers towards her. "We should quickly tend it. Let's go to infirmary," said the bluenette as she dragged Hino to the infirmary.

END FLASHBACK.

And there they were. Sitting quietly as Tsukimori tended Hino's wound.

The Ms. Seiso was a silent girl, so it was normal for her not to speak a word. Hino too dared not.

"Done." Hino tilted her head in surprise when the bluenette let go of her hand.

"A-Ah, Arigatou." Hino thanked quietly.

"Don't sweat it. It was after all, by all means, my fault." The bluenette replied calmly.

Hino tried to recall about the accident before. _Was there any evidence of her doing that?_ She thought. Tsukimori was with her when the potted-plant fell from above. And Hino… DOESN'T believe in supernatural things.

Oh, wait… She did see some girls making their escape.

She stared at Tsukimori's back before asking, "Uhm… do you have…" She paused then continues, "…some problem with them?"

"No." Tsukimori replied as calm as ever.

"They do though." She added.

"Why?" The red-haired girl asked again.

"Don't you see? They're the members of Yunoki-senpai's bodyguard or what-so-ever-it-calls." The other violinist replied with irritation.

"That's why I asked, why they do that to YOU?" Hino asked in curiosity.

"Saa… with me titled as the Ms. Seiso and Yunoki-senpai as the Mr. Seiso, there's no event where we shouldn't be together." Tsukimori explained sighing.

"Oh, that's why you two seem to appear, walk and dance together when there's an event. No wonder." The red-haired violinist said, finally ring a bell.

"Yeah, as much as I like it." The blue-haired violinist muttered sarcastically.

"Won't Tsuchiura-kun be jealous?"

"Tsuchiura?" Tsukimori frowned when suddenly Tsuchiura was being brought up, "No. He won't."

Silence again filled the room as Hino had nothing to say.

"Anyway…" Tsukimori broke the silence, turning to face her, "What do you want?"

"Eh?" Hino perplexed.

"You called me before the pot fell, right?"

"Ah, Jitsu wa…" Hino started as both of them headed out of infirmary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Accompanist?"

"Yeah…I've been wondering if you know someone who willingly to accompany me."

"Hmmm…" Tsukimori thought for a while before nodding, "Yeah, I think I know."

"Really?" Hino chirped happily.

"Yes…"

"HEY! WHAT ARE TWO DOING?? THE CLASSES ARE ALREADY STARTED!!"

Both of the violinists jumped when they heard the teacher's yell. They turned abruptly, ready to take their punishment.

However their frightened faces were turned into widened-eyes of shock when they saw their grinning sensei.

"Nante ne."

"Kanazawa-sensei!"

"You surprised me…" Hino let out a sigh, trying to calm her heart.

"It's not nice of you to skip class, girls." Kanazawa scolded rubbing the bluenette's hair, which made her annoyed.

"We have free class this morning, beside we were from infirmary." The bluenette explained as she released her hair from her sensei's hand.

"Someone got hurt?"

"Yes." Hino nodded.

"If not, then why else did we go there?" Tsukimori added sarcastically.

Hino and Kanazawa sweatdropped. Tsukimori Rin was always polite, except for certain condition… her dark mood.

"Ahh..." Kanazawa rubbed his head lazily, "Anyway, the first selection's theme has been decided."

"Eh? What's it, Kanazawa-sensei?" Both girls asked eagerly.

"The Beginning."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: I'm tried to update my corda fics, fic by fic, so sorry if it takes too long…anyway…thanks for lilinnocence for being my beta-reader - . –**

**Please review…**

**oondagubrakitachi**: thanks. Pls keep reading :)

**shiro and kuro,setsuko Toshiba, .shinigami, XxmotojixX**: sorry for taking too long

And everyone who reads this.


	4. A Letter of Apology

To all my dearest readers.

I think some of you have seen it coming.

**But I'll no longer continue this fic.**

I've been slipping away from LCDO fandom, and just lost interest and muse...

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and may be...uhh...waiting for it?

**I'm gonna delete this story soon.**

However, I talked to my sister, she suggested one thing.

**Would anyone like to adopt this story? If you're interested PM me.**

Again, I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH...UNRESPONSIBLE AUTHOR! I'M REALLY REGRETTING IT! Eversince this incident in this fandom and POT, I've swore not to post a story unless I already write them all.

Thank you for going through all my insanity till here, sorry for wasting your time to read this!

AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY TT^TT You don't know how I wished I didn't abandon my stories like this.

**-AniManGa19930**


End file.
